CrypticAugurium
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Dead= |-|AB= |-|Grub= |caption = + |aka = Klleio |title = Seer of Time |age = 6 solar sweeps |screenname = crypticAugurium |style = + |zodiac = 2 Pallas - A diamond with a cross on the lower part |specibus = Tonfakind |modus = Dictionary |relations = The Annalist - Ancestor Arianr Autrix - Dancestor Owl - Lusus |home = |planet = Land of Twilight and Puzzles |like = Researching, Lyre-playing, FLARP |hate = Unnecessary things |music = }} Enter Name. Your name is Klleio Autrix. You are a gold-blooded troll and it seems you have been gifted, although already common to the gold caste, the ability of telekinesis. However, you prefer to only use it on special occasions and instead use your precious TonfaKind strife specibus as you often screw up while using the ability due to the frequent headaches you get the longer you use it. As you have been training martial arts for self-defense, you also like to use your legs in fighting other trolls. You also have an innate capability so you have an easier understanding of things around you; however, it causes for you to search for more knowledge and thus you have been studying for almost all of your life and has collected an entirety of books. You are an avid time keeper. And by time keeper, you mean that you like to schedule things in advance rather than plain useless navigating. You mostly maintain and monitor your time by reading books or researching things related to your interests. These interests include searching for more knowledge; focusing specifically to literature and history, playing hunting games in FLARP, and lyre-playing. You dislike unnecessary things; for everything should be concise and eloquent. Just like how you hunt for victims in the game FLARP; observing in silence until the right moment comes for you to move swiftly into action. Which also results for your habit to cut off when speaking or suddenly being quiet since you think that you're feeding off too much information already. All of which are really frustrating sometimes. Your troll tag is crypticAugurium and you speak in a way that +< You are saying things in a clear and constructive manner. > Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia * Klleio - from the muse of History, Clio. The muse is always depicted surrounded with books or scrolls and playing the lyre. * The muse, Clio is also the muse of History. Therefore, Klleio having the title "Seer of Time". * Autrix - from the latin form of 'Historian', auctrix. * She is a gold-blood troll because "Time is Gold." (LOL) * 2 Pallas Athena symbol - creative intelligence symbol for the Greek goddess Athena, who owns an owl. Thus, Klleio has an owl for a lusus. * Klleio uses the TonfaKind since it resembles the hands of a clock. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Category:Female Category:Category:Troll Category:Category:Yellow Blood Category:Category:RikkaRi